Taiyô
by Nicolina
Summary: Pourquoi Gokû estil si mélancolique ? Fic Yaoi


**Taiyô**** (soleil)**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Gokû Sanzo

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Gokû, OOC de Sanzo.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec malheureusement.

Genre: Romance

Petit mot: Coucou à tous !!! Voici ma première fic Saiyuki. Habituellement, je fais du Harry Potter et j'ai commencé par Gundam Wing. Mais, je me suis dit que c'était bien de changer un peu et comme j'adore Saiyuki. . .

Un grand merci à ma Yami-chan pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce magnifique manga. Bisoussssss à toi.

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture.

Bonne lecture.

Enfermé entre ces murs. Des murs de pierres infranchissables, je me sentais vide. Cinq cent ans de solitude intense sans savoir ce que j'avais fait, quel crime j'avais commis. Ma mémoire scellée pour ne pas me souvenir, pour ne pas répéter mes erreurs. Mais quelles étaient ces erreurs ? Qu'avais-je donc commis de si horrible pour avoir été obligé de rester cloîtré dans cette montagne se nommant le mont Gôgyo, regardant sans cesse le soleil se lever sur une nouvelle journée. Chaque jour, j'ai regardé cette lumière si intense dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'atteindre un jour.

Mais chaque jour, cette lumière s'enfuyait pour laisser place aux ténèbres de la nuit. Ces ténèbres qui me faisaient perdre un peu plus espoir chaque jour. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, moins la notion de temps ne me venait à l'esprit. J'oubliais, j'oubliais tout. Seule la lumière du soleil était importante pour moi. Elle me rappelait une personne mais plus le temps passait et moins j'arrivais à me souvenir qui elle était. Peut-être aurais-je dû mourir au lieu d'être enfermé ? Quelques secondes par jour j'y pensais. Ca me venait à l'esprit.

Je regardais mes chaînes. Elles ne me faisaient pas mal, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Pendant près de cinq cent ans, mes journées étaient en tout point identiques. Je regardais toujours le soleil, cet astre si bienfaisant qui me réchauffait chaque jour. Une seule fois, mon univers avait changé, non, plutôt deux. La première fois était l'apparition de cet oiseau au pelage doré. Je m'étais rapproché des barreaux de pierres et je l'avais regardé en souriant. Encore cette couleur que j'adorais, cette couleur lumineuse qui emplissait mon cœur de chaleur.

Et pourtant, quelques jours plus tard cet oiseau gisait à terre. Et j'essayais de l'attraper entre les barreaux de ma prison. Je voulais l'attraper et le soigner mais mon bras était trop court. Toujours trop court. Mes yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. J'avais l'impression de perdre quelque chose à travers ce petit volatile. Comme si j'avais déjà connu la douleur de perdre quelqu'un. Seulement, je ne me souvenais plus si c'était le cas. J'étais resté plusieurs jours à essayer d'attraper l'oiseau, même si je savais qu'il était mort. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser. La lumière semblait encore disparaître. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir.

Et puis un jour, enfin tout changea. Il était là, devant moi. Ce soleil que je voyais en rêve, cette lumière qui me donnait cette sensation si bienfaisante. Cet homme aux cheveux d'or me regardait. Oh bien sûr, son visage était froid mais je voyais plus que cela. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là. Je ne comprenais pas exactement ces paroles.

« Hey ! C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler ? »Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Je n'avais appelé personne, comme aurais-je pu tout en étant enfermé dans cette montagne. Je l'avais regardé avec beaucoup d'étonnement et quand il me tendit la main tout en me disant : « Je t'emmène avec moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix de toute façon. »

A cet instant, j'ai compris que ma vie changerait. Pendant une seconde, je m'étais demandé comment je pouvais partir de cette prison alors que je n'avais jamais pu le faire mais j'avais tendu ma main vers lui. Cette main si blanche et si belle. Dès que j'eus pris sa main, les chaînes qui enserraient mes poignées, mes chevilles et mon cou disparurent comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Il était écrit que c'était lui qui devait me libérer. Il était écrit que je devais le suivre. Suivre ce soleil qui avait éclairé ma vie remplit de solitude et de noirceur.

Depuis ce jour, je reste aux côtés de Sanzo. Je fais tout pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Il avait dit plusieurs fois « Si tu rencontres le Bouddha, tue-le ! Si tu rencontres ton ancêtre, tue-le ! Il faut vivre sa propre vie comme elle se présente, sans être prisonnier, ni entravé par quoi que ce soit. » Ma vie à commencé avec lui, quand il m'a libéré.

Et maintenant, je vis ma propre vie et je ne me laisserai plus enfermer. Je me bats pour moi-même pour ne pas être un boulet et ne pas vivre dans la honte. Je voudrais que Sanzo me voie comme un être fort et non comme une personne assistée. Mais même en vivant ainsi, je sais qu'un lien plus fort m'unit à Sanzo. Je m'inquiète pour lui plus que je ne le devrais et il me l'a reproché plus d'une fois. Mais, mes sentiments pour lui font aussi ma force. Une force qui me permet de lutter aussi de toutes mes forces.

- Eh Saru ! A quoi tu penses ? On t'entend plus.

Cette voix me fait sortir de mes pensées. De lourdes pensées que parfois j'aimerais oublier. Je tourne la tête vers Gojyo. Etrangement, je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui répondre. Je n'ai même pas envie de m'énerver contre lui pour m'avoir appelé Saru. Au lieu de ça, je retourne à ma contemplation de la nuit, de la lune, accoudé à la rambarde de notre chambre d'une nuit. Nous en avons fait des hôtels, des maisons et rarement nous avons pu avoir une chambre individuelle. Parfois, j'étais mal à l'aise de partager ma chambre. Et ce soir, c'est le cas. Gojyo se demande ce que j'ai. Il est vrai que je suis rarement silencieux. Je sais que je me plains toujours d'avoir faim mais c'est parce que j'ai envie de profiter de la vie. Je n'ai rien mangé pendant près de cinq cent ans et redécouvrir le goût de la nourriture a été pour moi un grand bonheur. La saveur des aliments glissant sur ma langue. Leur goût si différent, tantôt salé, sucré, amer, épicé. Là-dessus, je n'ai jamais été difficile. Cependant, on me reproche trop souvent mon gros appétit.

- Gokû ? Demanda Gojyo.

- Tout va bien, répondis-je sans me tourner vers lui.

- C'est ça.

Je sens le bras de mon camarade de chambre entourer mes épaules. On a beau se battre souvent, on a confiance l'un en l'autre. Notre complicité me fait souvent sourire. Il est impensable de penser quand quelqu'un nous voit que nous sommes amis. Et d'ailleurs, nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Un lien invisible nous unit comme avec Hakkai. Mais ce n'est pas encore le même que celui qui me lit à Sanzo. Nous avons tous eu un passé douloureux et c'est ce qui nous lit. Mais nous avons eu des chemins différents il y trois ans. Et puis, Gojyo est plus proche d'Hakkai que moi.

- Tu viens, on va manger.

Je me tourne vers Gojyo. Il ne me regarde pas. Il contemple comme moi auparavant la beauté de l'obscurité. Bien que ce soit une beauté cruelle.

- Hai, répondis-je.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges retira son bras de mes épaules et partit devant. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la lune, seule lumière dans les ténèbres et suivit le demi-yokai. Je poussais un long soupir avant de descendre les escaliers menant à la salle à manger. Arrivé en bas, mon regard se tourne tout suite vers Sanzo, assis à une table, discutant avec Hakkai. Je m'approche d'eux doucement et m'assois à côté de Sanzo, Gojyo ayant pris place aux côtés de Hakkai.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre Gokû ? Me demande Hakkai.

- Je… Je ne sais pas encore.

Je ne regarde personne. Bizarrement, ce soir je n'ai pas envie de me ruer sur la nourriture. Je sais, c'est très très étrange venant de moi. Mais je ne me sens pas en forme. Il m'est très rare d'être dans cet état. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Eh baka saru, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'ai jamais vu rechigner sur de la nourriture.

Je sens bien dans la voix de Gojyo qu'il dit ça juste pour sauver les apparences. Il sait très bien dans quel état je suis. Sanzo n'a encore rien dit et ça me met très mal à l'aise. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais tenir le temps d'un dîner dans les mêmes conditions. D'un geste, je me lève, toujours la tête basse, mes cheveux couvrant mon visage pour ne pas les laisser voir mes yeux.

- Eh Gokû, où vas-tu ? Demande Hakkai.

Je ne réponds pas et remonte dans la chambre que je partage avec Gojyo. Arrivé dans la pièce, je m'écroule sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Ca a toujours été ainsi, j'ai toujours pris le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. C'est une sorte d'habitude que nous avons pris tous les deux. Ca a été le seul moment où nous n'avons pas été en conflit. J'enfonce mon visage dans l'oreiller. J'ai une irrépressible envie de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce ce soir que j'ai envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi est-ce ce soir que mes souvenirs douloureux refont surface ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours ce jour-là de l'année ? Je ne comprends pas. Chaque année, j'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs se forcent à réapparaître. J'entends la porte de la chambre grincer. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas avoir de comptes à rendre. Je sens mon lit s'affaisser.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

C'est Sanzo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je sens une main sur mon dos et ça me donne des frissons. Et pourtant, malgré cette marque de tendresse rare venant de lui, je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie faible. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ses reproches alors qu'il ne dit pourtant rien depuis quelques minutes. Je sens sa main remonter le long de mon dos et se poser sur ma tête pour caresser mes cheveux. Mais que fait-il ? Pourquoi est-il si attentionné ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me secoue pas pour que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je sais bien qu'il a vu que je n'allais pas bien et habituellement, il me bouge mais au lieu de ça, ce soir, il me donne une marque de tendresse. Ce n'est pas le Sanzo que je connais.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Je le sens à la manière dont tu réagis à mes gestes. Gokû, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répondis-je tout en me tournant sur le côté, face à la fenêtre et dos à Sanzo.

- Baka !

- Arrête !

Je me lève et m'assois sur le lit toujours dos à Sanzo. Je regarde la fenêtre. Il fait nuit et la lune éclaire toujours l'obscurité. J'amorce un geste pour me lever mais Sanzo me retient par la main.

- Gokû, tu as le droit d'avoir des coups de fatigue.

- Non, justement, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je retire ma main avec un geste brusque et sors sur le balcon de la chambre. Comme tout à l'heure, je contemple les environs. Je pose ma tête sur mes bras posés sur la rambarde. Je sens Sanzo bouger derrière moi.

- Je vais bien. Tu verras, demain, tu auras encore envie de me frapper.

Je me retourne et lui souris tristement. Il me regarde avec neutralité. Je n'aime pas quand il me regarde comme ça. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense. Mon visage perd peu à peu son petit sourire. Je détourne la tête. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir. Si seulement, il ne pouvait pas me voir dans cet état.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, dis-je. Demain on doit reprendre la route.

- Hum, répond t-il.

Il rentre dans la chambre et je reste un moment à l'observer puis je rentre à mon tour dans la pièce tout en constatant que Sanzo s'est installé sur le lit de Gojyo.

- Si tu t'assois là, Gojyo ne va pas être très content, dis-je avec un petit rire crispé.

- Non, c'est bon. Je dors là ce soir.

Mon cœur vient de manquer un battement. C'est justement ce que je ne voulais pas. Ca m'aurait plus soulagé de savoir que c'était Gojyo que Sanzo dans la même pièce que moi. Je ne pourrais certainement pas réagir pareil. Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que demain matin, il va me reprocher d'avoir trop ronflé enfin si j'arrive seulement à dormir en sachant qu'il est près de moi.

- Gokû, explique-moi ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas ton attitude. Tous les ans, c'est la même chose. C'est toujours ce même jour. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si mélancolique ?

Il a deviné et je ne le savais même pas. Ce jour ne devrait pas être si mélancolique. C'est celui où Sanzo m'a libéré mais toute ma tristesse refait surface à ce moment-là. Pourquoi suis-je si mal ? Pourquoi aurais-je voulu qu'il en soit autrement ? Pourquoi aurais-je préféré ne jamais connaître Sanzo ? Plusieurs fois, je me suis posé la question et cette réponse, la seule qui me venait à l'esprit c'est que j'aimais au plus profond de moi celui qui m'avait libéré. Il a toujours été mon soleil, celui que j'ai admiré depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je vois Sanzo se diriger à nouveau vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir, il m'a levé et m'a serré très fort contre lui.

- Gokû, je pensais que tu étais heureux avec nous, avec moi. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ose pas bouger dans ses bras de peur qu'il me repousse après. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Il ne peut pas comprendre la tristesse que je ressens à ne pas pouvoir l'aimer comme je le souhaite. Etre toujours obligé de cacher mes sentiments.

- Je tiens à toi, Gokû. Si je me montre distant avec toi c'est plus par peur qu'autre chose. Je n'aime pas montrer mes sentiments. Habituellement, je ne dévoile jamais ce que je ressens mais te voir aussi mal me fait mal aussi.

- Que. . . Quoi ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

- Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Tu es ce qui m'est de plus cher et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- San. . .zo, commençais-je.

D'autres larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Je compte pour lui autant qu'il compte pour moi ? Je sais qu'il n'ose pas me dire qu'il m'aime. Et j'hésite moi-même à le lui dire. Je me lève un peu et approche mes lèvres des siennes. Je les touche doucement de peur de les abîmer. C'est juste un infime contact mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Je souris. C'est lui, mon soleil.

**Fin !!!!**

Voilà, ma première fic Saiyuki est finie. Ce sera certainement d'ailleurs la seule fic que je ferai. Un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ?? Bisousssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


End file.
